Traitor Who I Love
by NicaTeef
Summary: Rangiku, seorang cleaning service bertemu dengan seorang pegawai yang membuatnya tertarik. Suck at summary.Fic Vivariation!


**Title: Traitor Who I Love**

**Genre: Drama**

**Pairing: Gin I. & Rangiku M. **

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

**Summary: Rangiku, seorang cleaning service bertemu dengan seorang pegawai yang membuatnya tertarik.**

Terlihat sebuah gedung perusahaan yang besar dan mewah. Sebuah perusahaan yang sedang berkembang dengan pesat terdapat disana. Perusahaan yang bernama SeiRetei. Seorang wanita terlihat di sana dengan wajah cantiknya. Wanita itu bernama Matsumoto Rangiku. Wanita yang sebenarnya adalah pimpinan butik yang bankrupt karena kelalaian pegawainya. Dan kini, wanita itu memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya dengan menjadi seorang… Cleaning Service.

"Huaah, lelah sekalii!" keluh Rangiku sambil menghentikan kegiatan mengepelnya. Dia pun berjalan melihat lantai bawah yang masih belum dipelnya.

"Kenapa hidupku seperti ini Kami-sama!" kata Rangiku sambil mengangkat ember berisi air kotor. Tanpa disengaja, ember itu tumpah ke lantai bawah dan menyiram seorang lelaki berambut keabu-abuan.

BYUUR

Rangiku yang sadar langsung turun kebawah dan menghampiri lelaki itu. Lelaki itu sekarang basah kuyub.

"Wuaa!! Gomennasai!! OMG!" seru Rangiku pada pria itu. Rangiku takut dipecat karena kelalaiannya itu. Kemudian diambil sapu tangan dari sakunya dan dilapkannya kepada pria itu.

"Gomen! Gomen!!" kata Rangiku sambil berusaha mengeringkan rambutnya yang juga basah.

"Go-"

"Sudah, tak apa-apa." kata pria itu sambil tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Rangiku yang tadi berusaha untuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Seharusnya wanita secantik dirimu tidak bekerja seperti ini." kata pria itu sambil meninggalkan Rangiku dengan senyuman. Rangiku pun tersipu malu. Sesaat kemudia dia tersadar bahwa dia harus meneruskan pekerjaannya.

Sepulangnya dari bekerja, wanita itu langsung pulang ke rumahnya. Dia pulang jam 19.00. Ia sangat lelah karena bekerja seharian. Wanita itu berpikir bahwa lebih baik jika dia kembali kepekerjaannya yang dulu. Menjadi seorang pimpinan butik yang pasti lebih mengenakan. Tapi, tiba-tiba Rangiku mengingat pria tadi. Tak dia sangka ada orang sebaik dia. Karena biasanya jika orang lain pasti lansung membentak dan mencaci maki Rangiku.

Tak lama kemudian, Rangiku telah sampai ke rumahnya tapi lebih tepat rumah sepupunya yang bernama Inoue Orihime.

"Orihime! Aku pulaang!" seru Rangiku riang.

"Rangiku-chan! Bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini?" tanya Orihime dengan riang.

"Yaaah, bisa dibilang… melelahkan… Fyuuh," kata Rangiku sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Rangiku-chan, aku hari ini membuat sup sapi kacang merah saus madu! Ayo kita makan malam!"

"Wuaah! Keliatanya lezat! Ayoo!! Aku sudah lapar sekali!" kata Rangiku senang. Kemudian mereka pun makan malam.

~*~

Sekitar pukul 22.30, Orihime bersiap-siap untuk keluar. Dia berdandan kemudian menyisir rambut panjangnya.

"Orihime, kau mau kemana?" tanya Rangiku.

"Aku? Aku mau keluar dengan Uryuu-kun! Dia bilang dia akan mengantarku di Festival Alien! Aku sudah tidak sabar!" kata Orihime senang. Tak lama kemudian terdengarlah suara bel pintu. Orihime pun segera membukanya.

"Ah! Uryuu-kun!" kata Orihime sambil memeluknya. "Aku senang kau mau mengantarkan aku!!" kata Orihime. Rangiku yang melihatnya pun sedikit iri karena sampai sekarang belum mempunyai kekasih.

"Hi-Hime-san, lebih baik kita segera pergi," kata lelaki yang bernama Uryuu. Wajahnya memerah karena dipeluk kekasihnya itu.

"Baik! Rangiku-chan aku pergi dulu yah!" kata Orihime yang berjalan keluar. Rangiku pun mengikutinya sampai.

"Permisi Matsumoto-san." kata Uryuu sopan.

"Yaa! Hati-hati yaa!" kata Rangiku riang. Kemudian kedua orang itu pergi.

"Enaknya jadi Orihime. Andaikan aku…" kata Rangiku sambil berjalan ke ranjangya dan menguap. Kemudian, dia pun meletakkan tubuhnya di ranjang.

GEDEBUUK!

Terdengar suara barang yang dilempar di tembok. Rangiku pun yang kaget langsung terjatuh dari ranjangnya.

'Ada apa siih?' tanya Rangiku dalam hati. Rangiku mendengar suara itu dari apartemen tetangganya yang berada di sebelah apartemen Orihime. Tetangganya adalah pasangan muda. Jadi, Rangiku tidak penasaran apa yang menjadi masalah mereka kali ini karena mereka sering bertengkar. Rangiku pun memutuskan untuk tidur lagi dengan menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal.

"Lagi-lagi pulang terlambat! Minum sake dengan temanmu lagi ya!!" teriak seorang wanita.

"Hei! Sudah kubilang aku tadi lembur!! Kau tak mengerti ya!" kata seorang pria. Mereka pun beradu mulut dengan serunya. Tapi, mereka membuat Rangiku sulit tidur.

'Kapan sih aku bisa tidur nyenyak setiap hari!' batin Rangiku.

"Oweek! Oweek!" terdengar suara tangisan bayi.

'Ah! Apa lagi sekarang! Anak mereka ikut-ikutan juga!?'

"Kau membuat Ichiro bangun!" teriak wanita itu. Mereka melanjutkan pertengkaran mereka. Rangiku yang sudah tak tahan memutuskan untuk keluar rumah. Rangiku ingin membeli semacam snack untuk camilan.

"Huh dasar, jika mereka tidak bertengkar bukan keluarga Kurosaki namanya. Ah, beli snack dulu, lalu meminjam film!" kata Rangiku sambil beralan menuju supermarket.

"Sankyuu made to iimiteru koto chigau Ja nai? Chotto dake sugao miseta keredo. Dareka no sei ni shite wa ni nigekai, kure shiteru hibi la la la la na na na na." Rangiku menyanyi sambil memilih-milih snack. Tak sengaja dia melihat pria yang disiramnya tadi pagi. Rangiku pun segera menghampirinya.

"Permisi?"

"Ah? Oh kau wanita yang tadi pagi bukan? Ada apa?" tanya pria itu.

"Aku ingin minta maaf sekali lagi padamu. Oh, sungguh, aku sama sekali tidak sengaja." kata Rangiku dengan wajah melas.

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa. Namaku Ichimaru Gin, siapa namamu nona?" tanya pria bernama Gin itu.

"Namaku Matsumoto Rangiku. Salam kenal ya!" kata Rangiku girang.

"Wah, rumahmu dekat sini ya?" tanya Rangiku.

"Iya. Kau sedang membeli cemilan ya?" tanya Gin.

"Yah, seperti yang kau lihat. Aku tidak bisa tidur karena tetanggaku sedang bertengkar jadi aku memutuskan untuk beli cemilan lalu meminjam film." kata Rangiku sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Hahaha. Kau mau meminjam film? Kebetulan sekali aku juga ingin meminjam film. Maukah kau kesana bersamaku?" tawar Gin.

"Ah! Benarkah! Dengan senang hati!" jawab Rangiku senang.

Setelah membeli beberapa barang di supermarket, mereka memutuskan untuk menyewa dvd dsb. Mereka berjalan bersama menuju ke rental vcd, dvd, dll yang berada empat blok dari supermarket. Setelah sampai mereka segera masuk.

"Selamat datang." sapa seorang gadis pegawai rental dengan nada datar. Gadis itu memiliki rambut hitam panjang dan berponi. Rambutnya dikepang belakang. Tapi, kelihatannya gadis itu memang 'quite'.

"Selamat datang! Nemu, kau berjaga di kasir saja." kata seorang laki-laki yang memilik tato 69 yang berada di wajahnya.

"Baik." jawab gadis itu singkat.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya laki-laki itu pada Rangiku.

"Ehm… Aku mau pinjam dvd 'Get Smart'. Apakah itu ada?"

"Ah, tolong tunggu sebentar." kata laki-laki itu.

"Hei, Ichimaru-san." panggil Rangiku.

"Ehm, panggil saja Gin."

"Ok Gin, kau mau meminjam apa?" tanya Rangiku.

"Aku mau meminjam 'August Rush'."

"Bukankah itu film untuk anak-anak?" kata Rangiku.

"Hahaha, kau salah, ini film untuk dewasa juga kok, menurutku." kata Gin. Tak lama kemudian, laki-laki bertato tadi kembali.

"Maaf, kelihatannya semua dvd 'Get Smart' telah di sewa. Anda bisa menyewa yang lainnya." kata laki-laki dengan nama Hisagi Shuuhei di bagian dadanya.

"Ah, tapi aku sudah menantikan film itu~"

"Sekali lagi kami mohon maaf."

"Ada apa?" tanya Gin.

"DVD yang kupinjam tidak ada… padahal aku ingin sekali melihatnya~" kata Rangiku.

"Memangnya, apa yang ingin kau punjam?" tanya Gin.

"Get Smart," jawan Rangiku.

"Oh, film tentang agen rahasia itu bukan? Aku punya kok, nanti kau mampir saja ke rumahku."

"Benarkah! Asyiik!" kata Rangiku girang.

"Aku pinjam dulu, kau tak mau pinjam yang lain?" tanya Gin.

"Tidak, aku tunggu di luar yaa!" kata Rangiku sambil ke luar dari rental.

Setelah beberapa menit, Gin pun keluar.

"Selamat tinggal." kata gadis bernama Nemu dengan datar.

"Nemu, yang benar kembali lagi! Kembali lagi!" kata pria bernama Shuuhei.

Kemudian, Rangiku dan Gin pergi menuju rumah Gin yang juga tak jauh dari rentalan itu. Terlihat rumah besar dengan desain elegan. Gin membuka gerbangdiikuti Rangiku kemudian membuka pintu rumah.

"Waah, rumahmu bagus ya." komentar Rangiku.

"Haha biasa saja. Kau tunggu disini, aku mau ambil dvd dulu di ruanganku." kemudian Rangiku pun duduk di sofa. Karena bosan, Rangiku memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat. Dilihatnya sebuah computer yang mati. Disana terdapa beberapa buah dokumen dengan tulisan 'Arrancar HM. corp'.

"Arrancar HM? bukankah kalau tidak salah itu adalah rival dari perusahaan SeiRetei?" Rangiku bertanya-tanya. Lalu, dia memutuskan untuk kembali duduk karena itu bukan urusannya.

"Maaf lama, ini dvd-nya." kata Gin sambil memberikan dvd berjudul 'Get Smart'.

"Arigatou! Baik aku pulang dulu ya!" kata Rangiku sambil menuju keluar rumah.

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Eh? Tidak usah! Aku berani pulang sendiri kok!" kata Rangiku berusaha menolak.

"Bahaya jika wanita secantik dirimu pulang sendirian. Aku juga ingin melihat rumahmu." kata Gin. Apaboleh buat, Rangiku pun menerima tawaran Gin. lagipula Rangiku senang ada pria yang mau mengantarkannya pulang.

Setelah sampai Rangiku dan Gin sedikit mengobrol. lalu, Gin pun kembali kerumahnya.

"Ah! Bahagianyaa! Ada juga pria yang mau mengantarku pulang!" kata Rangiku sambil masuk ke rumah.

"Rangiku-chan! Aku punya kabar bahagia!!"

"Orihime? Ada apa! Ayo ceritakan padaku!!"

"Tadi Uryuu-kun melamarku!! Dan dua minggu lagi kami akan menikah!!" kata Orihime sambil memeluk Rangiku.

"Oh!! Aku senang mendengar itu!!"

Esokknya, Rangiku kembali bekerja. Setelah pulang, Gin dan Rangiku pergi ke kafe. Gin memberitahukan Rangiku jika ada temannya yang sedang mencari model untuk bintang iklan kosmetik. Dengan senang hati Rangiku menerimanya.

Setelah pulang, Orihime mengajak Rangiku untuk memilih gaun pengantin. Disana Rangiku bercerita jika dia akan menjadi bintang iklan. Orihime sangat setuju.

Seminggu kemudian Rangiku sudah mulai bekerja. Rangiku mulai syuting untuk iklan itu. Para staff dan produser sangat puas dengan kerja Rangiku. Dimulai dari itu Rangiku mulai mendapat banyak tawaran menjadi model serta bintang iklan.

Setelah pernikahan Orihime dan Uryuu, Rangiku berkencan dengan Gin. Gin menyatakan perasaan cintanya pada Rangiku. Rangiku yang merasakan hal yang sama pun menereimanya.

Pada suatu hari, tepatnya jam sembilan datang ke apartemen Orihime yang kini tidak lagi ditinggali Orihime, melainkan Rangiku.

"Ada apa Gin? Masuklah!" kata Rangiku menyuruh masuk. Gin pun masuk lalu duduk di sofa.

"Kelihatannya sepi sekali ya. Pasti semua sudah tidur." kata Gin.

"Kau tak tahu saja, biasanya jam segini tetangga sebelahku masih ribut. Tapi, karena Keluarga Kurosaki sedang berlibur ke rumah orang tuanya yang berada di Osaka, jadi sepi seperti ini." kata Rangiku menjelaskan.

"Ribut? Soal orang ketiga?" tanya Gin.

"Hahaha bukan, hanya soal sepele. Biasalah pasangan muda. Kau tahu setelah mereka lulus kuliah, mereka langsung menikah. Hebatnya lagi, suaminya itu langsung diterima sebagai dokter di rumah sakit pusat padahal umurnya masih muda sekali. Istrinya juga langsung mengajar di Universitas Seni terkenal di Karakura. Yang mengagetkan lagi, mereka langsung dikaruniai anak laki-laki! Padahal masih satu tahun menikah. Andaikan hidupku seperti mereka, sangat beruntung." kata Rangiku menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang tetangganya, keluarga Kurosaki.

"Keluarga yang unik…"

"Kenapa kau kesini, apa ada masalah?" tanya Rangiku.

"Tidak," kata Gin sambil tersenyum.

"Kau bohong, ayo ceritakan padaku," bujuk Rangiku.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok."

"Bohong, ceritakan padaku."

"Aku… menjadi buronan polisi sekarang." Rangiku membelakkan matanya. Rangiku sangat kaget.

"Aku tak percaya." awalnya Rangiku tak percaya, tapi setelah Gin menyakinkannya, Rangiku pun percaya.

"Ada hubungannya dengan Arrancar HM, bukan?" tanya Rangiku.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku melihat dokumen Arrancar HM. Kau…"

"Benar, aku telah berkhianat. Aku seorang penghianat."

Sudah tiga minggu lebih Rangiku menyembunyikan seorang penghianat di rumahnya. Rangiku bekerja sedangkan Gin tetap bersembunyi. Tapi, Rangiku tak pernah mengeluh. Tapi, pada suatu malam, polisi telah mengepung apartemen mereka.

"Ichimaru Gin! Keluarlah dari persembunyianmu!" teriak Polisi menggunakan alat suara.

"Kau bersembunyi di rumah Matsumoto Rangiku! Jika kau tidak keluar, kami akan mendobrak pintu!"

"Akuilah kesalahanmu, dan keluarlah Gin." kata Rangiku membujuk Gin.

"Aku khawatir jika aku keluar, kau akan meninggalkanku dan melupakanku." kata Gin. Rangiku pun memeluk Gin.

"Tenang, aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu dan melupakanmu. Percayalah padaku. Hidupmu akan jauh lebih tenang," kata Rangiku. Kemudian Rangiku melepaskan pelukannya.

Gin pun keluar dengan mengangkat tangannya. Polisi segera memborgol tangannya. Sebelum pergi, Gin berkata pada Rangiku.

"Aku mencintaimu." kemudian Gin pergi menggunakan mobil polisi.

**7 Tahun kemudian**

Rangiku kini menjadi artis yang sedang naik daun. Segalanya telah dia dapatkan, seperti uang, karir, rumah, segalnya telah dia dapatkan kecuali cinta.

"Matsumoto-san! Bagaimana dengan kehidupan cinta anda!" tanya salah satu wartawan yang diikuti banyak wartawan ketika Rangiku menaiki mobilnya.

"Ah~ sudah kubilang, aku tak mau menceritakannya sekarang. Jadi, biarkan aku pergi, okey! Besok kalian juga akan tahu!" kata Rangiku sambil menutup pintu mobilnya, kemudian mengendarainya kesuatu tempat.

Tempat yang dituju Rangiku adalah sebuah tempat dimana para narapidana di kurung. Rangiku menunggu sambil berdiri didepan mobilnya menunggu seseorang keluar dari tempat itu.

"Sudah menunggu lama?" kata seseorang berambut silver keluar dari tempat itu.

"Tidak, ayo masuk, Gin." kata Rangiku.

Keesokan harinya, banyak majalah yang terbit dengan menggunakan Rangiku sebagai sebagai artikel utama. Salah satu dari majalah menamai artikel Rangiku dengan "Traitor who Matsumoto Love".

**FIN**

**A/N: Untuk Viva!! Hehehe! Anehkah! Gajekah! Kuharap dapat menghibur! Arigatou Gozaimasu!! Domo Arigatou!! Alurnya kecepetan ya?**

**Traitor Who I Love © NicaTeef**


End file.
